The Get down
by Vermilion Pendulm
Summary: pretty much the story version about a boy becoming a man in the late 1970 of bronks or Harlem


Disclaimer i do not own the Getdown

* * *

Older Ezekiel: "I came from the city Yeah Got my name from the city Where The most dangerous city Let's take a trip back Back into time 1977 It was maximum crime The president neglected us Him and six masterminds Six powerful men Put New York through some drastic times The rich and selfish ones Feed off the welfare ones And which borough suffered the worst?

Mm Where I'm from The Bronx We had to rumble With rivals on the rubble While buildings around us Would crumble, unh I dreamed right But it seemed like Nothing find me but trouble I see the light It's right there At the end of the tunnel Had to find my rope To pull me up 'Cause I needed some kind of hope To fill me up Till I met one guy Took me under the wing I could have died if this man Ain't intervene He was an orphan

My savior Free-spirited No man braver He was honored and gifted His name was Shaolin Fantastic The lady-killing romantic Can't forget the day we met And this story recants it - But yo, my life began last year - Ooh Southmore High School That summer I saw her Said to myself She'll be my wife soon [lyric echoing] [soft piano melody playing] [older Ezekiel] Mylene, Mylene - [Mylene] Grown up in a broken city - My butterscotch queen - Mylene, Mylene - I've seen shame but I don't want pity - Mylene, Mylene, Mylene - Maybe I'm too young [young Ezekiel] Mylene, Mylene My butterscotch queen This summer Could you be my girl And I could be your king? I beg your pardon But I been loving you Since first day of kindergarten I blush when you see me I cry when you sing 'Cause when you sing, it's like [Mylene] 'Cause I will not forget - The love you gave - It's like - It's like how red velvet feel - [older Ezekiel echoes] That's how you sing [Leon] I pray to God you ain't burning up my eggs,

* * *

boy a black man who just got out of a shower looking at his newphew yelling.  
Ooh! Aww! - Ah! [speaks indistinctly] - Whoo! Whoo! Whoo Ezekiel said as he was griming in pain from buring his uncles breakfeast

"You ain't got but one responsibility in this house, Not fucking up my breakfast the uncle said to him and he saw a book that Ezekiel had in his hand so he decided to read it "Pshh "When you sing - It's like how red velvet feel" - Come on, man.

[Leon] "That's what it's like when you sing Tender, like crying tears" [Wanda] Give me that she said to her lover in dispointment Leave him alone, Leon she said to him.

Morning, Queen Sheba Leon said saracitically  
[Wanda] Zeke keep your head out the clouds please Wanda said to her nephew with disapprovement

" Mm-hm, that's my point exactly Which reminds me, later on, me and you gonna have a conversation about the damn toothpaste Leon said to his nephew as he was reading his newspaper.

"What conversation you need to have with my nephew about toothpaste? [Ezekiel]

Mylene, when you sing Boy go through toothpaste like he work at Colgate.

[Ezekiel] When you render your splendor -

[Leon] Tumbleweed on his head.  
Bathroom look like a pubic rain forest.  
-I surrender to the tender you engender

[Leon] His mama would not want his father figure going easy on him.  
[Wanda] Father figure? - Rasping gasping love song -

[Leon] Come on, now.  
Don't get me started on the toilet must have the cleanest drawers in the Bronx .One of us gotta be clean ,Whoa, Shakespeare.  
Enjoy your last day of school, 'cause come summertime, I'll make a working man out that ass he said to his nephew as he was about to leave to go take his shower.

"Take a shower, Leon both Ezekiel and Wanda both said at the same time.

* * *

At a church Mylene is the beautiful daughter of a respected Puerto Rican family in The South Bronx. Her parents lead the Pentecostal church in the neighborhood, while her uncle and her biggest champion, Papa Fuerte is a local politician, running the Community MultiServices Center. Mylene's one-of-a-kind voice can be heard every Sunday at church, but her real dream is to be the voice of a new musical era, reaching Manhattan disco stardom and singing at Studio 54 and beyond. Struggling to honor her family's fiercely strict and religious values.

Mylene:"Cause I will not forget The love you gave - But be that as it may - [piano accompanying] Every night I pray For brighter stars More golden days And to be taken far away Be that as it may I know it's wrong for me to stay I cannot bear these shades of gray So now I'm on my way Be that as it may Ooh Ooh, ooh I will not Forget the love You gave as she finished singing . So, I think that was the one, right? She asked wondering and looking at Ezekial wondering what he thinks. What? [groans, laughs] Oh, my God as she chuckles] That was - Did it sound professional she asked again.

"That was superflicious Ezekial said to her to which made her confused as heck when he said that.

What's "superflicious"? - "Superflicious" she asked while still confused about the word.

"Yeah well Superflicious" is super plus official plus delicious he said to her to which made her only smirk at his sillyness.

"That's not a real word she said to him.

"It is if I say it is he said to her playfully as they were about to walk out the chruch.

So, after school we take this direct to Marrakesh Records, right? - I

it don't work like that he said to her.  
" How you know? she asked him they don't accept submissions.  
[chuckling] I looked it up Ezekial said to her

\- [laughing] - [Angela] Caught red-handed she said to her sister  
You know Daddy don't allow anything but church music in here.  
"Don't tell Papi, please Mylene said as she beg her sister.  
Only if you hand out the pamphlets Angela said to her sister to which Mylene only noded.

* * *

[Winston] Good morning, my sweet angel.  
\- Good morning, Dad.  
[giggles] Oh, come on, son.  
You missing spots over here. {winston"}  
We're gonna be late for school, Dad.  
No, Boo-Boo, you make yourselves late.{winston}

Later somewhere else

[Ezekiel] But we could hinting that he wanted to further his relationship with the girl of his dreams  
"No she said to him wanting to get out and not try to break her friends heart to much.  
But it's not like we do it all the time.  
Or ever, really he said to her.

Ay, bendito, don't be difficult she said to him.

But What are you doing tonight, for real? We can go see Star Wars together Zeke said to Mylene  
I want you to be my girl Zeke said to Mylene  
No she said to him  
I got plans.

Can you keep a secret?

"Yeah Zeke said as he noded his head in comfirmation.  
Okay, so tonight, Regina's getting me and the girls into Les Inferno Mylene said to Zeke  
Les Inferno? Are you crazy? - Gangsters be there and shit Zeke said as he was worried what the girl of his dreams was even planning.

"Shut up Mylene said softly  
I'm sleeping at Yolanda's 'cause it's easier to sneak Malibu is spinning there 's a dance winner gets to have dinner with 's what the tape's for.I'm gonna win the dance-off, get him the tape so he can listen to it and say: "Oh, shit, she's the next Donna Summer." And then sign me to his label.

That is so stupid zeke said to her.

[Angela] Okay, I'll tell her.  
-You're stupid.  
[Angela] Mylene! Ven aqui! Daddy wants to see you.  
I told him you were singing devil music and he said Thy voice shall only be lifted to the glory of God. 


End file.
